


dark jagged edges - a steter poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Imagery, M/M, Poetry, Sexualized Violence, bit of gore, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i rub myself against</i>
  <br/>
  <i>your dark jagged edges</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark jagged edges - a steter poem

**Author's Note:**

> Partial blame for the inspiration of this goes to Twisted_Mind. <3

i rub myself against  
your dark jagged edges  
the pain of each cut  
exquisite across my nerves  
until my lifeblood slicks  
the way and then it's  
pleasure and need and  
fucking the slits  
you made in my psyche  
until we both erupt  
a lava flow that forms  
and shapes to our  
twisted love language

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
